Sisters and Best friends forever
by Melissa1991
Summary: The royal family of Solaria contains two daughters instead of one their names are Bloom and Stella Why does Bloom change so much from her sister? What happened back then when Stella was barely a year old?
1. Furious Stella

_**I know Stella's parents are divorced but I thought it would be nice if they were still together**_ **_and instead of Bloom send to earth she's with Stella_**

* * *

On a sunny day in Solaria, the planet of the sun and the moon the queen Luna, a beautiful gold blond woman with light blue eyes and golden blond hair was sitting in the parlour with her husband Radius a tall brown haired handsome king when the bell rang to note that the princesses were home

Luna smiled and went to welcome her little angles

"Mum!" A little blond girl yelled as she burst into the room followed by a crying red haired girl about the same age.

"I'm listening Stella", Luna answered calm

"That little witch of a Chimera…she…she…"Stella stuttered of rage

"Calm down honey, first of all why is your sister crying?"

"That's one of he things I wanted to tell you!" Her daughter reacted impatient

"Okay I'm all ears sweetheart", Luna smiled while she dried Bloom's tears

"Don't get mad but…I got expelled from school for the rest of the week"

"Stella of Solaria, how in the name of all planets did you get into trouble!" Her mother sighed desperate

"Uhm…I pulled Chimera's hair and threw the rest of my juice over her head because she said that my mum is a slut, Bloom and I are not real sisters and she also called Bloom a worthless frog!" Stella raged again

"Oh Stell!" Luna called out "it's very sweet to defend me and your sister but you should've just left her with a warning and note it to your teacher".

"I warned her thrice and a fourth time would be a bit too much for words!"

Luna smiled and ran with her hand through her eldest daughter's hair.

"You sound just like your daddy"

"Where is he?" Bloom suddenly asked

In the master bedroom trying to repair the book shelf himself.

Luna walked with her two daughters through the long shiny hall with burgundy coloured carpets and soft yellow walls with framed pictures of former kings and queens. The floor was covered with a brown carpet that had embroidery of suns, moons and stars.

The staircase was high and impressive made from mahogany and it shined from the daily polishing

The wing where the king and queen and the girls were daily stood the master bedroom, the room of the princesses, their sanitary fittings, the dressing rooms and the playrooms

The floor there was old fashioned plain and from oak wood and the crème coloured walls were covered with pictures of the recent royal family on several occasions.

The master bed room was filled with personal favourite paintings against the walls, everywhere were pictures of the princesses and some old school pictures of the king and queen.

Above the bed was a huge picture of the king and queen on their wedding day and opposite of the bed were two big pictures next to each other of the king and queen with their daughters on the day they were baptized

The floor was covered with a sunny orange deep-pile carpet and the girls loved to lie on it

* * *

*** Stella and Bloom are in this part only 5 and six years old


	2. the truth discovered

"Daddy!" Stella and Bloom yelled as they dashed into the room

Stella jumped and clamped herself on his leg

"Hey Stella Bella my little ray of sunlight", he greeted her loving and twirled her around making her giggle in pleasure

"Why am I a little ray?"

"Because…little miss curious…your mum is older so she's my sunlight and you're so small so you're a little ray", Radius laughed

"What is Bloom then?"

"Bloom is my little dragon heart of love isn't that so my lovely sunlight?"

"Of course darling; she's our little heart", Luna smiled

Bloom who first played with the buttons of her blouse, looked beaming from her mother to her father who lifted her up

The girls were still in their uniform of Sunny Star the school they attended.

It was a dark blue skirt with a soft yellow blouse and a dark blue blazer

"So Stell sweetie, what was that yelling I heard till here?" Radius teased

"Nothing much daddy, I just got into a fight with Chimera after she insulted my mum and sister".

"What did you do?" He asked amused

"Well I just pulled her hair and threw my juice over her head and I got expelled for the rest of the week"

"In this case I can't give you wrong; you were defending your mum and sister's name and expelling for such a thing is a bit exaggerated I think"

"Daddy, I am your real daughter right?" Bloom asked uncertain.

"I know my hair isn't like any of you; it's fiery red but Stella said that it comes from the dragon fire"

Radius and Luna exchanged a knowing look and each pulled a child on their laps as they sat down on the bed.

"Bloom honey, there is another explanation for your red hair" Luna started slow and looked at her husband

"Stell, honey do you remember five years ago when we left you with your nannies for a while?"

"Not much, why?"

"Do you remember your godparents Oritel and Mariam?"

"Uh huh the ones who gave me that sun shaped pillow with their names and mine on it right?"

"Yes exactly", her mother reacted. "They were the king and queen of Sparx and were in war with the three ancestor witches"

"You mean the ones who were part of the company of light?" Bloom asked delighted

"Yes those", Radius smiled. "Have you heard of them?"

"My teacher told us a story of the company of light a few months ago and I told Bloom it too", Stella answered

"The army of Solaria, your father and I went to Sparx to help them fight but to our big regret we only won the war"

"What do you mean mum?" Bloom asked curious

"Your mum means that we may have defeated the enemy but we lost our best friends Oritel and Mariam in the defeat"

T"hey were or are, because we pray that they are still alive, your birthparents Bloom," Luna told her with a suffocated voice.

Tears were now rolling down the toddler's small face

"So Chimera's right that Stella's not my sister"?

"No, she's your sister just like we are and will always be your parents" Radius said firm. "It's just that you're very special and that's why you have two parents"

"You see Bloom?" "Chimera is just an ugly wretch and a donkey ass and…"

"Whoa young lady, stop that language at once!" Luna halted

"Where did you get that language from?"

"The stable boys talk like that with each other and sometimes I go to the stables to give Sunshine an apple or carrot so I hear them talking but they don't see or hear me", Stella explained

Her parents began to laugh and wordless they had the same thought: Stella was a hopeless little minx


	3. Eleven years later

Eleven years later:

Stell are you sure Ms Griselda won't hate me because she hates you?

Of course Bloom honey, believe me she's just scary and bossy but miss F has the last word and she'll talk to miss G

The girls were now seventeen and sixteen

Stella resembled her mum very much with long golden blond hair that curled on the ends and reached her waist

Her honey coloured eyes always sparkled lively and she was by times hyper

Bloom was an outstanding beauty with flaming red hair that reached her butt and her bangs curled lightly on the edges and her blue eyes looked curiously into the world

She was calmer and a bit more sensible than her sister

I really hope we'll meet prince Sky and Brandon again, Stella squealed

Brandon was very nice to me when I cried a bit as we saw you disappear into the gates of Alfea last year, Bloom smiled

Sky is so a total cutie with his gorgeous chocolate brown eyes, I just melt when he looks into my eyes! Stella gushed

Did you really have to come back? Griselda muttered under her breath

Name and place of origin! She barked loud

Princess Stella and Bloom of Solaria, Stella answered proud

No more tricks this year miss Stella! Griselda warned sharply

After the welcoming speech of Miss Faragonda the girls could find their rooms

Bloom and Stella saw that they were placed in the east wing; apartment number 31

I hope my apartment girls are better than last year, Stella sighed. Thank goodness daddy arranged a single room for me since I have so much stuff.

My roommate is Princess Flora, Bloom read from a note on the apartment door

A tall brunette girl with friendly green eyes walked to the two sisters and gave them a hand

Welcome, I'm Flora of Linphea

Hi Flora, nice meeting you; I'm Bloom and that's my sister Stella.

We're from Solaria

So one of you blew up the potion lab last year, an Asian looking girl chuckled

Just give us a sign if you have plans in that direction again so we can flee

It was in the name of fashion! Stella cried out offended

What kind of fashion? A pink haired girl asked curious

A new shade of pink!

Did you manage to do that? A dark tanned girl grinned

No to my big regret not but I'll try it at home in my spare time

Please Stell, mum will get furious! Bloom laughed

I'll learn more this year and in our summer vacation I'll try it again! Her older sister persuaded stubborn

You're terrible, Bloom grinned

I'm Tecna from Zenith; the pink haired girl introduced herself

My name is Musa, the Asian girl smiled and that's my best friend Layla

Tecna had blue-grey eyes and pink hair. Everything of her breathed out technology

Musa was the one with blue black hair and navy eyes. Her clothing was casual and a bit boyish

Layla had a dark tanned skin with turquoise eyes and long dark brown wavy hair that reached over her butt.

Just like Musa she wore casual but more girlish

Flora had golden brown hair with lighter shades in the front.

She was very sweetly dressed in a green off shoulder blouse and a pink skirt

Stella was from head to toe dressed in haute couture; a green strapless dress with diagonal pink stripes and green high heeled slippers and a pink hair band

Bloom's white-blue high collar shirt and jeans skirt matched sweetly with her red hair

So we're going to be roommates, Flora smiled. Let's go for a walk in Magix so we can all get to know each other.

Yeah that's a brilliant idea Flora, Tecna answered

I think it will be very amusing year with Stella, Musa grinned

Hey! The blond called out

Oh shoot! Tecna cursed. I have to give a package to some red fountain boy called timothy or something

What are we waiting for? Let's go! Stella squealed


	4. RF

"Hey we're lucky; some Alfea girls are heading towards us!" Brandon called

"Its princess Bloom with her sister", Sky reacted and nudged Brandon teasing.

"Remember how you kept rambling about her since you met her? Here's your chance to talk to her!"

"Uh…hi Princess Stella…"

"Hello prince Sky", she said soft and shy

"Eh… your highness, I need to confess something…" Brandon hesitated

"Excuse me but I am here for a boy called timothy, where can I find him?"

"Right over there miss, he's the smallest one of the group"

"Thank you", the technology fairy smiled

"Hey guys; Helia, Riven or Nabu, can one of you please show the ladies around?" "I need to talk to Stella!" Brandon said emphatically to make his best friend clear that he had to follow

"What's up?" Bloom asked surprised when the boys took her and Stella to a quieter corner

"Princess Stella and princess Bloom, I give you my sincere apologies, there's been a misunderstanding" Brandon said soft.

"Yes, on the party where we met was one biggest enemy Yoshinoya; he wants to rule Eraclyon and kidnap the crown prince", Sky added. "That's why we had to switch identities, for our safety".

"He's the prince of Eraclyon and I'm his squire", Brandon explained. "Please don't be mad. We saw each other last year, but we had to leave early so there was no chance to talk"; Sky explained.

"Don't worry about it Sky, and you to Brandon; we don't care who's a prince or squire".

"You two have been very charming company on the party last year and we're just glad that we became friends, right Stell?"

"Uh….. Yeah of…of course!" The blond princess blushed trying not to openly stare at Brandon

"You're even more beautiful than last year Stell", Brandon told her sincere

"Uh…thank you", she blushed "you're not bad either"

"So eh…Bloom…do you want to hang out some times?" Sky hesitated

"Of course, we're friends after all", she smiled

"Yeah and maybe a little bit more" he added cheeky

Bloom's cheeks matched the colour of her hair now. "So uhm… the guys you were standing with, are they from your team"

"Yeah come I'll introduce them to you; let's leave your sister and my best friend alone". "Brandon has been talking about her since you two left Eracklyon".

"Believe me, same goes for Stella! She refused every date with several princes and other nobilities"

"And you Bloom?"

"Me?" "I'm not introduced into the royal society; next month I'll turn sixteen"

"Will you have a princess ball like Stella?"

"Yeah one of the weekends next month or maybe next spring". "I guess I'll go with next spring break or else mum will go hysterical about bad arrangement and everything"

"So Stell…uh…won't your parents flip if they know you'll date a squire?" Brandon asked concerned

"No, of course not! Mum and daddy want to see me happy"

"I've been reading those gossip magazines a bit during my vacation when I got bored and I read that you refused to date anyone Stell, what's up?"

"Nothing, just didn't feel like anyone till now"

Brandon raised his eyebrows and looked attentively at the girl he was crazy about. It didn't matter for him that he only seen her twice before, he could sense that something was bothering her but decided to wait until their date tonight

"Come I'll introduce you to my friends"

"Stell, these are my squad boys: carrot haired Timmy, the computer genius"

"Helia the artist and pacifist"

"Riven, our fight champion and Nabu the wizard"

"Guys, this is Stella"

Timmy or Timothy was a Caucasian slim boy with glasses that always slides down to the top of his nose and his orange hair sticks out all sides

The most striking things about him were his intelligence as he explains something and his foolish grin that gave him something cute

He has light brown eyes that looked very intelligent into the world

Helia was just as slim as Timmy only taller

His long black hair was done in a side pony tail and contrasted with his light skin tone

His eyes were dark blue nearly black and he always had a calm and intelligent look in his eyes

He was a great artist and mostly a pacifist but also a fantastic hero and his weapon was his laser strings glove

Riven's looks were very striking; burgundy hair with violet eyes which were always on alert and his behaviour was by times simply rude but he has a heart of gold when it came to the ones he was fond of

Nabu had a dark tanned skin like Layla but with dark brown eyes.

He had a friendly face and a charming smile. His hair was dark brown and went in a tress down his back

Brandon's very charming with mid brown hair with a strand that fell before his face

He was very muscled and was great with his green broad sword

He was the most cheerful one of his squad and his smile made most girls go weak

Just like his best friend, Sky was Mr charming. He had shoulder length blond hair and bright blue eyes

He was also a good swords man and dragon wrangler

"Hello, I'm Stella and that's my younger sister Bloom".

"I already noticed that" Nabu said dry. "You two talk the same way and make the same gestures"

"Yeah it's like you're twins, you even wear the same accessories" Riven remarked

Stella rolled with her eyes and on the same moment Bloom did the same which was quite hilarious

"Don't mind us", Bloom apologized "it's just that we're not only sisters but also best friends"

"Yeah, we always shared the same room and went everywhere together" Stella added

"I am the only child si I really can't imagine such a thing", Tecna apologized "but it's funny"

"Yes and very sweet too" Flora agreed with her

"Lads, get back to your work now!" A man with dark hair barked causing the girls to jump in the air

"That's Cordatorta the horrible", Sky chuckled

Flora became very pale and Helia pinched her hand comforting; "don't worry about him, he doesn't bite he only barks"

"Easy for you to say", Riven mumbled

"Can he be worse than Griselda?" Musa giggled

"She can really bite your head off", Layla laughed

"Girls we have to go now", Tecna noted "the boys have work to do and we still have to unpack too"

"Okay we're coming", Stella called

"Bye princess, I'll pick you up at six" Brandon smiled

"So I'll see you around Bloom", Sky said soft

The red haired girl nodded blushing and walked to her sister

"Hi Bloom", Brandon greeted her friendly. "You grew a few inches since I saw you the last time, are you happy to go to school with Stella?"

"I think it's amazing because Stella is my best friend"

"Well…can you do me a favour?" Brandon whispered as he took her a bit away from Stella

"Uh…depends…"

"It's my first date with Stella and I want it to be perfect so I need your help will you come too? Sky will accompany me too and it's a bit for him; he wants to spend some time with you, you know what I mean?"

Bloom was torn apart she wanted to help a friend but hated to tell her sister only half of the truth

"Okay I'll do it but if you hurt my sister the dragon fire will haunt you and burn you to ashes"

"Promise", Brandon smiled

----------------------------------------

"What was that about?" Stella informed with raised eye brows as the walked to school

"Brandon asked me if I wanted to go tonight too so Sky who'll be there too won't be alone".

"Okido a double date for the first time sounds fine just let our colours match"

"You two make sure you're back before curfew time" Flora warned concerned "because Griselda will get furious when she checks the rooms and you two are absent"

"Where's he taking you?" Layla asked curious

"You mean they", Stella chuckled "I don't know and I don't care, I just want to spend some time with Brandon"

"Yeah and I with Sky while I can", Bloom added a bit sad

It was a tradition in the Magical realms that as soon as a princess or daughter of nobility turned sixteen that she makes her entrance into the royal society.

The girl had to go everywhere with a chaperone (a married or engaged woman) and it was forbidden to go out with a young man alone except when there was an event and he paid court to the girl

"Don't worry, in Magix they're quite easy with the social rules", Flora comforted her

"I think those things should be history", Layla said. "We're in the 21st century and I don't liked to be weighed and approved or disapproved"


	5. the date

An hour or two before Brandon and Sky would come to pick them up Bloom and Stella were inspecting their wardrobes

"Mum said that my birth mother went to Alfea too", Bloom spoke quietly; "she and mum were room mates and best friends since the first day of school in their freshmen year and that time they met their husbands too"

"Bloom hon; don't think so much about uncle Oritel and Mariam!" Stella cautioned gently. "You'll hurt yourself that way"

"I guess you're right sis, but I wonder if they're still alive…"

"No time to wonder girly"", Stella spoke quasi carefree. Look I'm wearing my yellow-white tube top with my white jacket and my soft yellow pants"

"Cool Stell, I think I have that in blue I'll wear that then"

"Do you always wear matching cloths?" Musa asked

"Yes of course", Bloom laughed

The two Eracklyons were astounded when they saw their dates

They decided to keep it simple and went to for a walk to the park and a drink at one of the popular cafes

Both couples went another direction in the park

Brandon carefully wrapped an arm around Stella's waist and held her tight

"Do you want to tell me now what's bothering you?"

Stella thought for a moment and decided that she could tell him the truth since she felt that he was the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with

"Bloom was adopted when she was only 3 months old; her birth parents were the king and queen of Sparx my parents' best friends and my godparents"

"At the destruction of Sparx the king and queen disappeared together with the witches"

"Bloom is asking more and more questions about her birth parents the last years and she wants to search for them"

"You're afraid of loosing your sister right?"

"Yes kind of and what if she finds them?" "Will she turn her back on her adoptive parents?"

"She's my mum's life!"

I understand, Brandon said soft. "Remember that you're never alone, I'll always be here for you Stell!"

"Oh Brandon!" she sobbed now.

Meanwhile Sky and Bloom had kind of the same conversation about the same topic.

An hour or two the two couples wandered through the park with it's beautiful high green trees and romantic dimmed light in various colours.

When they headed back to the leva-bikes, Bloom saw that her sister had cried and was worried.

"Stell, what's wrong?" "Nothing it's just the chilly air". Bloom raised her eye brows at the clear lie but decided to leave it for that moment.

At the café, bloom rearranged her hair.

"You're already pretty enough, with you're fire hair", Sky teased.

"My mum said that mother Mariam had exactly the same hair and eyes"

"I wonder what she looks like now"

Stella turned away so Bloom wouldn't see her tears but couldn't smother the sound of her sobs

"Stella?" Bloom asked with her hand on her sister's shoulder

"Just leave me for a moment!"

"Please be more tactical when you speak about your birthparents", Brandon cautioned gently

"Oh Stell", Bloom sighed and turned her sister around. "It wasn't my meaning to hurt you"

"I know that" Stella sobbed" but I don't want to loose you and neither does mum."

"The search for uncle Oritel and Mariam can be dangerous; you're dealing with black magic"

Bloom held her sister tight for a moment before talking again.

"Stell, you're my sister no matter what; mummy and dad are and will always be my parents but I have to find my birthparents for me and our parents; I can see the guilt in their eyes that they couldn't provoke the destruction of Sparx and the disappearance of their best friends!"

"You're right Bloom; we have to find them for mum and dad and also for their people who survived the destruction."

"I love you Stell and we're best friends and sisters forever"

"And ever and for always", Stella smiled hugging her tight


End file.
